User blog:Poostanky!/THE BEST (WORST) RAPPERS!
Intro Hello, Hello, Hello you magnificent people! Welcome to The Crisis of a Criticizer! Today, my n*ggas, we gon’ talk about something we all see and hear on the radio from time to time! We all here the “Best Rappers” on the radio. By “Best” I mean worst! They always rap on the radio like everything is good, but they know that they have issues and try to get rid of it! Take Drake, Kendrick Lamar, and hell, even Jay-Z with his drug dealer lipped lookin’ a**! They rap and rhyme, but when alone, they all just feel on their selves and kiss all over their body to pleasure themselves! They jerk, twerk, get naked, lick, and sh*t on themselves in the mirror! Next thing they know, one of their associates comes in to check on them. They go from their race, mostly black, straight to Japanese! 0 to dang 100, and it is VERY quick! Once Japanese, they start speaking like how anime girls in hentai speak! Some people also go straight to the computer if they see their associates doing that sh*t! All they do is go on the history, click on some random sh*t, see what the n*gga has typed up, go to that link, and do one or two things! They can either: * Do what their companion was doing, except not as worse as they were doing it. Or * Start typing up some sh*t really fast and breath really hard every 3 seconds they are typing. It is a shame on how they do that sh*t! I mean really! Them n*ggas should not get paid for what they do! Why? Cause later, they get a little more…...intimate with themselves…. By the way, don't think that this is not going to pass on to the next generation. It will! Worst age to start rapping The worst age to start raping is critical to a person's life! The worst age to start raping is 15 or 18. 'Why 18? Look at the picture below.' Cheif Keef, you see. He started as 18; pressumed by most people. That is all I need to say. 'Now, why 15?' I want you to listen to these lyrics that were put together… “ I’m a miraculous man who get all the honeys! I may be gay, BUT I get Nuts and Honeys! F*ck Drake! Wait, no I am serious! F*ck him in prison cause he dropped the soap in the…...the….the shower! I’m like Sasuke! I like my Pop-Tarts creamy, with 2 Lattes! OOOOOOOOHHHH WHATCHA SAY! OOOOOOOOHHHH WHATCHA SAY! OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH WHATCHA SAY! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH………………..WHATCHA SAY, B*TCH! If there is peanut butter on my balls, All I gotta damn do, is feed it to the dog! FilthyFrank, you stank! You smell like….ugh, damn! You smell like squirrel sh*t! Go away! Oh! I didn't know I was still rapi-..... I messed up the whole damn tape. CUT! Take 5!” -The lyrics from a 15 year-old wannabe rapper who calls himself “Kirby”. See! Now you know! These rappers need to grow the f*ck up! To end this blog, let us go out with our own rap. This rap is from me: “I still cry at my momma’s grave. Real talk to n*ggas that done started rape. I really hope that Justin Bieber gets banned. Because he the gay n*gga that likes tans, and umm… Imma go science and realistic on you, Betta listen before I go ballistic on you, Makita waitin’ on me home, and I’m long gone. So you betta hear me out, you f*ckin wanton. CHINESE!!!! The reason I don't like reality shows Is cause there’s a difference between TV, and what reality shows! It’s fake and that's what I hate Don't put that sh*t on my plate I got -1 followers, I can't get no mo’ hates That’s fate. Why does a proton live in the nucleus? ...Sh*t, I don't know what to say after that...” Category:Blog posts